The invention most closely corresponds with USPTO Class 119/707 wherein Class 119 relates to animal husbandry and sub-class 707 includes toys, lures, fetch and related devices.
In its simplest form, the invention relates to a novel toy for pets which mimics the “moo” sound of a cow by utilizing a novel squeaker construct and dual chambered body. When compressed, the perforations in the cap allow air to be filled into the self-inflating inner chamber, and as the air traverses through these sections, the reed and toning wedge create the specific sound of a cow's “moo” to stimulate pet play.